cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Amerigoia
= The Beginning of New Amerigoia = New Amerigoia began after the destruction of Amerigoia, the Fatherland of GogetaDBZ96. Many events precluded the founding of New Amerigoia and the downfall of Amerigoia. Dissolution of the Amerigoian Nation-State After Amerigoia's involvement in the conflict Great War 3 on the side of her allies in the Global Alliance and Treaty Organisation, Gogeta looked upon his destroyed nation with little more than a hundred or so survivors. He decided to relocate his people to a nearby area of land to start on a new slate. There he started New Amerigoia, where to this day his people produce Uranium and Oil. The Age of ICONic Prosperity Gogeta decided to allign his nation with his allies of Organised Chaosia, The Confederation, Rememberence, and other of his past GATO allies. He quickly became the Speaker of the Senate in the government structure of the Independent Coalition of Nations. During his leadership there he ran growth programs and efficiently kept the Senate on course. After another election, Gogeta became a Senator again. Near the fall of ICON he was head of the Treasury for ICON and led an effort for the build up of banking nations. The Founding of the North Atlantic Division Nearing the obvious destruction of ICON, Gogeta planned a new alliance. He called it the North Atlantic Division and adopted the acronym NORAD. He founded this alliance with Kevonieia and negotiated the annexation of an alliance name the Crimson Alliance. Leading his new alliance as Emperor he negotiated a Protectorate Treaty with the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Many treaties were signed with other alliances and NORAD grew very quickly. But then growth slowed, activity lessened on the communal NORAD message boards and new members started breaking the rules by attacking random nations. All of the government members left. Gogeta was left with 2 active members in the alliance. He decided that the best thing for NORAD was to find another alliance to merge with to make a stronger alliance. After persuing a few different offers, he decided that merging with NORAD's protectors, NATO, was the best route for NATO. A treaty was drafted for NORAD to be annexed into NATO. Age of New Amerigoian Growth in NATO Gogeta alligned his nation of New Amerigoia with the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Since the joining of NATO, New Amerigoia has undergone rapid growth. She has built two amazing wonders. She has expanded and built up its infrastructure. She has more than doubled her technological abilities. New Amerigoia continues to grow day by day by continued technology acquisitions and government saving for more construction. Gogeta has also taken an active role in NATO. He mentors Cadets in NATO's Cadet Program where he teaches leaders of new nations how to be a good leader. He also helps out where ever else he can in the alliance. He is currently running for Vice President of the NATO Council. = Nation Information = New Amerigoia is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at 350 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Amerigoia work diligently to produce Oil and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Amerigoia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Amerigoia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Amerigoia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Amerigoia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Amerigoia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. = Links = For more information about Gogeta please visit- http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta